baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Virtus Paradigma Nixus
The Virtus Paradigma Nixus (The Virtuous Strain, The Holy Flames) is regarded as the symbol of harmony and order. While Nixus Is the visual and depth of a power's resource Virtus Nixus is the manifestation of one's resolve, ambition, dreams and will. Virtus Nixus, much like desperado, only manifests once the specific requirements are fulfilled and the user is met with a need instead of a want. Those who want to achieve a Virtus Nixus will never obtain it. Unlike Desperado however, this type of Nixus is exclusive to Soul Hosts. Just like Nixus, all creatures enhanced by a Paradigm can feel, see and hear Virtus Nixus. Types According to Astarte there are several different types of Virtus Paradigma Nixus, however she has only witnessed four. * [[Nixus Humilitas|''Humilitas]] - The Nixus of Humility, The rarest and strongest of the Virtus Nixus; revealed only to those who put their dreams and ambitions after the well being of their comrades. This nixus outline takes the form of a vibrant, shimmering, lavender colored. The change in Nixus represents humility in one's dreams and the courage to take the necessary steps in achieving those dreams. * ''[[Nixus Castitas|'Castitas']] - The Nixus of Chastity, Revealed to the pure and calm. Those with a sense of innocence and calmness will develop the dark blue shimmering outline. Though it keeps the appearance of flames, they seem to ebb and flow similar to water as opposed to flames. The change in Nixus represents purity and serenity. * Caritas ''- The Nixus of Charity, revealed to the benevolent and generous. This outlines the nixus in a golden, shining yellow. It seems to cause Nixus to move as if constantly being pushed by the wind. It enhances and supports all the Nixus that surrounds it, constantly recharging the rates of prime powers while simultaneously healing them. The change in nixus represents self-sacrifice and generosity. * ''Industria ''- The Nixus of Diligence, revealed only to the most persistent of people. The outline of Nixus becomes a light blue color and the Nixus itself randomly expands and contracts like an unstable flame. The change in Nixus is meant to show a zealous and careful nature, preferring to do things tactically until such a time comes when they must face a challenge head on. The last three are referenced in Belladonna's notes. * ''Patientia - The Nixus of Patience, Revealed only to those who had dulled their anger into patience. It's outline is a shining pinkish color. There seems to be no distinction in shape from the Nixus Humilitas. It excels in breaking down and restructuring, offering stability and harmony as opposed to conflict. The change in Nixus is meant to represent personal emotional growth and forgiveness. * Humanitas - The Nixus of Kindness, revealed only to those who show exceptional compassion and empathy. It's outline hue seems to be a light green. The harsh flames occasionally flicker with a hint of lightning within their form. The change in Nixus is meant to represent a hardy yet compassionate change, a willingness to show unconditional kindness. * ''Temperantia ''- The Nixus of Temperance, revealed only to those who show overwhelming restraint and moderation. The outline hue of Temperantia is an orange color. What it lacks in physical offense makes up in psychological offense. Overall this Virtus seems to be based on supporting as opposed to being offensive, the exception being Evelina. The change in this type is meant to represent abstinence and self-control. Trivia * The Virtus Paradigma shares some similarities with the Dying Will Flames from the shonen series "Katekyo Hitman Reborn."